What The Future Beholds
by Sukaiburu Kitsune
Summary: Nobody knew where Silver was from, what he could do, or what he went through in his life. He starts to explain it all, and Shadow's mad with him. Now Silver thinks Shadow thinks he's an annoying bug, but is it just a coverup? Rated KPlus Shadilver


_I don't happened to me, I used to hate slash!! Yaoi wasn't one of my favorites. Then I had a daydream about Silver leaving, thinking I was gonna make it a Silvamy story. Then I imagined Shadow saying bye to him, and there I went. Tears were forming in his eyes and he hugged Silver. I thought it was cute. I looked it up on Deviant Art. I was hooked. I spent all last night thinking this up, I sure hope it's a good idea._

Ugh… February. It's still a bit cold out, and it's freezing in what we call this "home". Having live here with Sonic, who has the rest of the world living here, the house gets a big chaotic. Every day I have to deal with Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Big, Rouge, Vanilla, _and_ the new girl, Tori!! She's a black and white cat, and she doesn't stop reminding me of Blaze. The other day, she called me naïve!! I mean, _come on!! _Knuckles has started going out with Rouge, which means he could go evil if she persuaded him enough. Then again, it could also backfire, and Rouge could go good. It's a great thing Shadow hasn't liked anybody on our side, because I can guarantee that he could get them to date him, and it's bye-bye-good-guy!! I heard he's a robot clone or something… weird. I also heard he's the "Ultimate Life Form", too. That's even weirder.

"Yo, Silv, you still in this dimension??" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Uh, yeah. Just thinking."

"Cheh, that's a first." Said the simple Blue hedgehog. A few seconds after that statement, a flower pot dropped on his head.

"Hey, what the-?!"

"Jeez, Sonic, ya better watch out for those Bad Joke Ghosts. They make creepy things happen when you say something pathetic like that."

"No, you just had someone watching your back."

"Like?" I asked, a victorious smile stuck on my white-gray face.

"Uh…" He looked around, then looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You're creeping me out, Silver…" He ended the conversation and backed away, then ran off into the distance. I wonder if I could fly faster than him…

"Heh. I don't think anyone'll _ever_ discover that I have powers." I glanced over my shoulder to see none other than the evilest hedgehog, Shadow. He was standing there with his arms crossed, a neutral/bored expression on his ebony colored face.

"Hey, Shadow. What's up?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"In a bad mood?"

"No."

"Then why are you always frowning?"

"Because."

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you smile before."

"Okay."

"And I've never heard you laugh, either."

"Okay."

"And I've never heard you say more than one word in a sentence."

"Okay."

"You're making me feel… awkward."

"Understandable."

"Can I leave?"

"You may whenever you want."

"HA!! I GOT YOU TO SAY FOUR WORDS!!"

"Five."

"Gosh, you're boring."

"Non-talkative."

"So I'd noticed. Any particular reason?"

"Yes."

"What is it??"

"Nothing I wish to speak of."

"Plee-ee-ee-eease???"

"Ugh. You do realize I say you may leave whenever you want."

"Yep."

"Will you please leave?"

"Nope."

"Why not??"

"Because." Shadow slapped his head after I said that.

"Stop mocking me."

"Why?"

"Because it's getting annoying."

"Okay."

"So you'll stop?"

"Yep."

"When will this happen?"

"Sometime."

"Stop it."

"No."

"I said stop it."

"Nope." Silver said, smiling.

"_You wanna say that again_??" Shadow asked, hearing this as a challenge.

"Sure."

"I dare you."

"Nope." I said, accepting the implied challenge. Just then Shadow jumped me.

"Why, you annoying little sliver!!" Shadow yelled and threw a punch at me. I dodged the punch and chuckled.

"Sliver's my name, except spelled differently! Neat-o!!"

"Then it's perfect!" Shadow threw a kick at my stomach. I dodged again.

"You missed."

"Just stop moving and let me kill you!!"

"Now, why would I do that??"

"BECAUSE!! JUST STOP!!"

"Psh, anger problems much??"

"I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!!! I'M PERFECT!!!"

"Ohh, and egotistic. That's two strikes against you."

"JUST… RAH!!" Shadow then shot a gun at me, which he most probably had hidden. I panicked and stopped the bullet in mid air, then shielded my head with his arms. Everything was silent. Shadow saw me still standing, much well alive, and then his smile faded. But hey, at least I saw him smile!!

"Ah, crap."

"You… the gun…" His eyes were wide with fear. What had caused the bullet to freeze in mid air?? He saw it glowing green, then noticed me glowing the same color with my arm out in front of me.

"Um… surprise??"

"YOU HAVE POWERS?!!?"

"Well, just Psychokinesis…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck as an anime sweat drop appeared.

"_WHAT?!!"_ Shadow screamed, throwing his arms up into the air to exaggerate.

"Heh…" I said, and dropped the bullet. Now I was frightened. I stepped away and put my arms up in an 'I surrender!' kinda look. Shadow slowly turned around, then sat down, his forehead resting on the palm of his hand. I was confused.

"Huh?" I said quietly enough for him not to hear me. I started to walk over, then he stood up, making my instincts tell me to stop. Without looking back he just zoomed off, his feet sliding across the ground. I lifted myself off the ground and flew towards where he went. Going faster than I could ever remember, I caught up to him. He was walking towards the door of our house.

"Shadow! Wait!! Don't get mad at me!! I HATE it when people hate me!!" He turned around, with a 'maybe I'll talk it out with you' look, then saw me floating. He rolled his eyes then huffed, opening the door and stomping inside. I touched back to the ground and walked inside.

"How the heck was I supposed to know you'd get mad??!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. Apparently he'd caught everyone else's attention when he'd stomped in, but then I'd stole the "glory" and felt like a million eyes were on me.

"What's wrong with you two??" asked Tails, caring what happened between his friends.

"Shadow tried to kill me!!"

"YEAH, AND YOU WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD IF THE BULLET WOULDN'T HAVE FROZEN IN MID-SHOT!!" He yelled turning to me and raising his arms in the air again. Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"I-"

"Yeah, you what, Silver?! Why don't you tell your buddies about your _super powers?!_ I'm pretty sure they'd like to know about _those!!"_ All eyes were on me by then.

"Mr. Mystery Life has powers?? Oh, now I'd like to hear about this." That son of a… bat… commented. Well, daughter, if you wanna put it that way. Eww… she has a mom and dad??

"I… guess I'd better tell you guys the whole story." Shadow stopped his tantrum and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, so NOW you wanna let the gay cat of that retarded bag of yours??" The "perfect" ebony hedgehog said, referring to my "gay story" and "retarded self". Not very nice to make fun of the different people.

"Okay. So… I'm not really from around here… I'm from-" I choked, then looked around the room to see all eyes on me.

"The future." Everyone gasped again. I swallowed hard and began from the beginning.

_Holy crap. I spent most of the chapter typing Shadow and Silver's bickering. Lollz… man, this story's gonna suck. I've always had problems with overdoing everything. Well, everyone tell me whether this story's bad or really bad. Constructive criticism allowed. Please no flaming. Thankies, R&R!!_

_Toodles,_

_SFG_


End file.
